Make Me or Break Me
by AlvinFan07
Summary: So here I stand, crying my heart out as the love of my life walks away from me, from my life… forever. --Liley-- Oneshot!


**Hey everyone! It's like.. 4 am lol. This idea came to me a couple days ago and I couldn't sleep until I wrote it. Hopefully you'll like it. And don't worry, I'm obviously still working on my other projects. Here's my newest one-shot; enjoy :)**

**Make Me or Break Me**

**(Miley's POV)**

The sunlight dimmed as I took a seat on the secluded part of the beach. The salty air from the water somewhat calms my shaking nerves. I don't think I could be any more nervous than I am right at this moment. I was about to tell her; tell her everything.

I loved Lilly. I loved her more than anything and that's why this terrifies me. She could either be okay with it all, continuing being my best friend, or she would run away and never look back. My heart broke just from the thought of it… But what really hurt was that I wasn't sure if I could ever be okay with being just friends. Not any longer.

"Miley?" I hear her voice. I close my eyes and take in shaky breath. It was now or never. "Hey," she says, taking a seat next to me. "What did you want to talk to me about? You sounded so serious on the phone."

Opening my eyes, I look to see her staring at me with curiosity and worry. She looks so beautiful tonight; it kills me. "Um…" I start. My throat closes when I realize what I'm about to say. "We're best friends, right?" I manage to say.

"Yea…" Her voice holds confusion. "Of course we are."

Tears fill my eyes, "I just…" I can't say it.

"Miles…" Lilly pulls me into a gentle hug. I bury my face into the crook of her neck and I can't help but inhale her amazing sent. "I know something's bothering you, and you can tell me. I'll always be there for you." Her voice is soothing and caring.

I pull back enough to look into her soft, blue orbs, "I'm afraid…" I croak out; tears spilling from my eyes.

"Please tell me, Miley. I'm worried about you." She wipes her eyes. She's crying too?

Taking in a deep breath, I completely pull myself away from her embrace. "There's something I have to tell you, and… I'm so scared of how you're going to react." She stays silent, allowing me to continue. My gaze meets hers when I feel the strength to tell her. "Lilly, whenever I'm around you, I-I can't help but feel complete. You're the reason why I get up every morning and the reason why I do anything at all. Whenever you look at me, I always get lost in your eyes. Whenever you laugh or smile, my heart skips a beat. I cherish every single moment I spend with you, but it's so hard lately because…" My voice cuts out and my vision is blurred with tears. I wipe them away with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. "Lilly, I'm in love with you, a-and it's killing me."

Lilly stares at me, dumbfounded. She's probably in complete shock. We spend several minutes in an uncomfortable silence. I pull my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and sink my head into my arms. If she felt the same way about me, she would have said something by now. Knowing that, I also knew that this wasn't going to turn out well. For either of us.

"Miley…" she starts. I pull my head up. Tears roll down my cheeks and my hair sticks. I look at her despite the way I look, but she's not looking back. "I-I don't know what to say."

I nod, "I understand…" I sniffle.

She rubs her forehead, "Well, I do, I just… don't know how to say it." Another moment of silence falls between us. I just want some kind of an answer. Lilly sighs, "Miley, I'm sorry…" Tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same…" She finally looks at me.

My body is soon wrecked with sobs as I fail to control them. Lilly quickly pulls me into her arms once again, desperately trying to sooth me. Her face buries into my hair, "I'm so sorry…" she hoarsely whispers.

I forcefully push away from her, looking down, "No… D-Don't say you're sorry." I can't find it in me to look at her. She shattered my already broken heart. There's nothing left of me.

"Miley, you're my best friend… I love you, just… just not the way you want me to. This is really hard for me too"—

"For you?!" I snap. "How do you think I feel!"

We're both crying fairly hard now. She reaches out for me but I deny her. "It hurts me knowing I hurt you, Miles. I wish I could love you back, but I just don't. I'm straight…"

"I-I can't do this…" I stand up with great difficulty and lean up against the nearby rock. Everything was falling apart.

Lilly slowly stands up, not taking her eyes off me, "Wh-What do you mean?"

My eyes squeeze shut but the tears still slip between my closed lids. "It hurts too much to be around you, knowing I can't hold you in my arms… to kiss you…" My whole body is shaking. "I can't… I don't think…"

"Miley," she cuts me off, crying even harder. "Please don't do this… We're still best friends."

"No," I shake my head. "I can't be friends with you, Lilly. I'm not strong enough to be around you when I feel this way. I tried, I really did. It's just too much…"

She grabs hold of both my shoulders forcefully, "No! I won't let you run away from me like this."

"Please, Lilly…" I softly plead. "If you really care about me, then you'll let me go. It kills me to do this… and it kills me to not love you the way I want to. Please let me go…"

I completely loose it when Lilly's head dives into my chest, heaving in sobs. My arms wrap tightly around her for the last time. I didn't think it was possible for my heart to break any more than it already had; but it did. It sure has hell did. I could physically _feel _it.

When her sobbing settles, she shifts her head on my chest so her ear is pressed against where my heart would be. "You're too important to me, Miles…" she speaks softly; voice cracking. "But I'm not going to make you do anything you d-don't want to do." Lilly reluctantly pulls away, "If you _ever_ need me, I'll be there in a heartbeat. You'll… You'll always be my best friend. Always." Her eyes avert from mine and she wraps her arms tightly around herself.

I can't feel anything but pain, and it stings. There's just no way I could go on and act like I didn't love her. Letting out a deep sigh, I say the words I never thought I would ever have to say to my beloved Lilly. "…Goodbye, Lilly…" I whisper loud enough for her to hear me.

Bowing her head, letting out a shaky breath, Lilly turns on her heels and slowly walks away. I know I hurt her deeply, and I hope she understands she's all I'll ever care about. Which is why I had to let go. So here I stand, crying my heart out as the love of my life walks away from, from my life… forever.

**-Sniffle- Yea, this was depressing. I based it off how I feel towards the girl I love. Things didn't happen exactly like this of course, but it's based off how things did go. I love her, she doesn't love me, and I did try to push her out of my life. But failed cos I just couldn't stand it. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, as always :)**


End file.
